Kataraella
by glz321
Summary: When Katara's mother died and father went off to war, Katara is left in the hands of the evil Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Zutara. I finally finished the story! Thanks to anyone who gave me a review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A New Friend

Meng the bird tugged gently at Katara's silky brown hair, flapping her ruffled brown wings to keep herself up. When Katara didn't respond, she and Lee, another bird, pulled harder at her hair loopies, and managed to give Katara a hair cut. The boisterous snapping sound woke up the deep sleeper (finally) and she shrieked a horrific siren, and the mirror she was examining her half- a- loopy cracked.

Katara slapped her forehead, leaving a bright pink mark upon her brown face, and cried, "That's seven more years to add to my bad luck! Why did you wake me up anyways?" Katara checked her sundial, "It's not even noon yet, when I need to start my chores for _Azula."_ Katara shuddered.

Aang, a tall skinny mouse, crawled up the bed post, and started squeaking to Katara, "Ty Lee trapped one of my brethren again, or should I say sistren. She plans on keeping her as a pet, and practicing her art of disabling on the poor mouse."

Katara rubbed her eyes, and collapsed onto her pillow, mumbling, "It's just a mouse, not important." Her eyes drooped, and suddenly she fast asleep.

Aang twirled his hands around a spiral of air hit Katara smack dab in the face, but Katara still wouldn't wake up. Aang became infuriated; his button black eyes began to glow along with his bald patches, shaped strangely like arrows that twirled around his body. His little mouse self began to float up in an air ball that spun around his body. His arms, blurry inside his air ball moved like a wave and water magically sprung from nowhere, splashing onto Katara's face.  
Katara quickly sat up, as Aang slowly floated down to the ground. "Great, you're awake," Aang cried, "now you can go save my sistren!"

Katara stood up, her brown parka swinging around her legs. "Show me to the needy mouse," she said, rubbing her eyes. Aang ran in front of her, showing her the way. He sped down the steps, and at the bottom, a metal container.

"How do you know a mouse is in there?" Katara said, glaring at the metal box, "I can't see anything inside."

"I just have this feeling," Aang said, hopping up and down, "The cage was speaking to me."

Katara looked around for the key, "I can't find it anywhere."

The ground shook, and the metal box exploded. From the mist came a chubby, black mouse, cracking her knuckles, and said, "Wow. I never knew I-"

Aang jumped in, "Hi, my name is Aang! Did you just metalbend?"

The mouse shrugged, "I'm an earthbender, not a metalbender. I could feel the earth in the metal, and-"  
Aang interrupted again, "You're an earthbender! I'm also an earthbender, but I'm the Avatar. Katara, give her a name!"

Katara examined the mouse. "She looks like a Toph."

"Toph," Toph scoffed, "what kind of name is that?"

"It's better than Aang."


	2. The Messenger

Chapter 2. The Messenger

Fire Lord Ozai examined his hands, and turned to the foolish boy who called himself his aid. The boy was about fifteen, and his deep blue eyes stared back at Ozai, big, shining pools of fear.

"I'm getting old," Ozai told him, "I need my son to marry, so he can rule. I wouldn't want someone like you taking my spot. Oh, no, you're not even fire nation, are you?"

The blue-eyed shook his head, daring himself to speak.

Ozai frowned, adjusting the flame shaped emblem entangled in his hair, "How did you get that position?"

The boy shrugged, he obviously didn't know either.

"Anyways," said Ozai, "when I die, I need my son to get married. Go out, and find some pretty girl for him to marry, and while you're at it, get rid of that pony-tail. If you want to wear your hair long, wear it like mine, or don't wear it at all."

The boy walked out of the room, grumbling, "It's a warrior's wolf tail."

Katara was on her hands and knees, scrubbing the marble floor of the dining hall. Mai stood over her, looking down, bored.

"Can you hurry this up?" Mai asked, "Azula put me in charge of you, and this is so boring." Bubbles of all different colors sprayed from the rag Katara was cleaning with, and one burst near Mai's face, shooting soap into her eyes. Mai rushed away to wash it out.

Someone on the other side of the front door hammered for her to open it up. Katara stood up from her chores, her parka damp with soap and water, her face covered with dirt and dripping sweat, her hair tangled and muddy, a piece of gum stuck in her hair from when Azula had walked past, after thoroughly chewing her gum, and not knowing what to do with it.

Katara walked over to the door, and opened it up. "Sokka!" Katara exclaimed looking with shock at her brother, "what are you doing here?"

"Fire Lord Ozai sent me to find a wife for his son," Sokka explained, looking around the room Katara was in, "looks like you got the better job after dad went to war."

"Are you kidding? You got the job as being Fire Lord Ozai's aid; I'm a slave for Fire Lord Ozai's daughter."

"Anyway," Sokka said, projecting his voice throughout the house, "Every young lady is invited to come to a ball where they will have the chance to dance with Prince Zuko." Sokka turned around, closing the door behind him.

Katara looked around; Mai, Ty Lee and Azula were standing around her.

"A ball," squeaked Ty Lee, "that sounds like so much fun!"

"Especially when the prize is Prince Zuko," agreed Mai.

Katara nodded, "It will be so much fun to take a break from work!"

Azula laughed, cool and mocking, "You're not going to the ball. You've got to finish your chores, and what are you going to wear? Those, looking like that! Please, don't come, you'd be an embarrassment to yourself and me!"

Katara looked away, her spirit thoroughly crushed.


	3. Th Dress

Chapter 3. The Dress

Aang and Toph heard it all, and they rushed up into the attic to tell Katara's mice and bird friends the story.

"We've got to do something!" Meng cried.

"Obviously," Lee contributed, "but what?"

"This reminds me of a time," Toph began, "a lot of times, actually, when my parents wouldn't let me do something, because I was blind. Every time I-"

"I have an idea!" Aang interrupted, "We could make the dress, and Katara, of course, will try to quickly finish her chores."

Toph shot her hands forward, and a pebble lifted up from the ground, blasting itself towards Aang. He flew backwards, whimpering. "That's actually a good idea," Toph said, "but stop interrupting me!"

Aang got up from the ground, clutching his knees zombie-like, as if about to collapse and die. "Next time," he groaned, "don't hit me so hard, but we have another problem, where will we get the materials from?"

Meng looked thoughtful, "We'll get it from Azula. She has so many clothes, she probably won't notice if some of her cloth went missing."

"No!" Aang cried, "We can't use entirely Azula's clothes! The dress's aura will be overbalanced with too much evil."

"We can balance it out with peppy cloth from Ty Lee, and gothic cloth from Mai," Meng compromised.

"No!" cried Aang again, "No! They'll notice missing clothing!"

"We can use a square inch on cloth from each," Lee put in, "A square inch of peppy pink from Ty Lee, a square inch of gothic black from Mai, and a square inch of evil from Azula."

"That's going to be one peppy, gothic, evil, checkered dress," Meng imagined.

"I once met Prince Zuko," Lee said dreamily, and sighed, "I remember it as if it were-"

"Come on!" Aang interrupted, "Let's get that cloth!"

Aang, Toph, Lee, and Meng set off to get the cloth. It wasn't very hard, because all three girls were distracted and occupied in preparing their ball outfits to impress Prince Zuko, even Azula. They made a gorgeous (kind of) dress out of the strange, peppy, gothic, and evil checkered pattern.

Katara slowly walked up the steps, tired and dirty from doing her chores all day. Her fingers oozed blood, from the needle she was using to sew Azula's, Mai's, and Ty Lee's dresses. Her head was bleeding from a head wound where Azula had smashed a chandelier against Katara's head. She gently nudged the door open with her bruised shoulder, and was shocked to find the most unusual dress lying on her bed.

"It's beautiful!" Katara cried, slightly blinded by blood oozing from her eyeballs. She slipped it over head, and gazed blindly at the gorgeous (kind of) dress. Katara ran down the steps to join Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, who were waiting for their carriage to pick them up. "Look, I have a dress, and I've finished my chores!"

Azula, Mai, and Ty lee all spun around. Mai was wearing a dress of gothic black, Ty Lee was wearing a dress of peppy pink, and Azula was wearing a crimson dress that Katara had died with her own blood.

"That looks like my peppy pink cloth!" Ty Lee cried, tearing off a strip of Katara's dress.

"That looks like my gothic black cloth!" Mai cried, doing the same as Ty Lee.

"I believe that's my evil cloth," Azula said smoothly, ripping off half the dress, "I can't believe you stole this stuff from us. That's only something someone like me would do. Now, you are absolutely forbidden to go to that ball."

Katara ran out to the yard, weeping.


	4. The Moon Spirit

Chapter 4. The Moon Spirit

Aang, Toph, Meng, and Lee looked guiltily at each other. It was _their entire_ fault. They should have listened to Aang's warning when he said that the trio of evil (their given nickname to Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee) would notice their patches of cloth in the dress, now, they weeped silently, along with Katara.

Toph walked silently up to Katara, her head bowed. "I'm sorry. It's really all our faults for making the dress." She hugged Katara comfortingly.

Katara hugged Toph back, and a crunching sound filled the air. "It's not you fault. You tried, and that's enough for me. Have I ever told you you're like the little sister I never had?"

Toph sobbed into Katara's shoulder. "No, but you've always been like an older sister to me." She wiggled out of Katara's iron grip, and shuffled away. "We've lost her," she told her other animal friends.

Katara cried into the weeping willow, and turned around to gaze at the moon. How romantic it would have been, she thought, if she could've danced with the prince under a moon like that one.

A woman walked up to her. She was young and beautiful in a silver dress, and a complicated Water Tribe hairstyle. If Katara hadn't known better, she would have thought that the woman was a spirit, for she was bathed in the silver glow of the moon.

"What's seems to be the problem here?" the woman asked Katara gently.

"There's a ball," Katara sobbed into the woman's beautiful dress, staining it with tears. "The prince will be there, but I can't go."

"I used to be a princess," the woman told her. "My name was Princess Yue. I was supposed to be wed to man I didn't love, and I loved a different man. Before I could be wed, a war raged in the North Pole, and a man from the opposing side killed the moon spirit. I sacrificed myself to be the moon spirit, and the love of my life was distressed, but life moves on. That's why you're going to that ball!"

Katara looked up at Princess Yue. "I don't have a dress."

"I'll give you one," Princess Yue looked at her hopefully, "I'll also give a carriage." She waved her hands and a pumpkin lying nearby turned into a carriage. Aang, Toph, Meng, and Lee flew in from behind the bushes. Aang turned into a man, while the rest turned into horses. The horses were drawn to the carriage, while Aang drove it.

"A dress," Katara said gleefully, and a dress similar to Yue's she wore. Blood stopped pouring from every inch of her body, and she was beautifully clean. "Oh, thank you!" Katara cried.

"Now for the final touches," Princess Yue announced, and a silver necklace was strung around Katara's neck. Yue helped Katara into the carriage, and she rode away.


	5. The Ball

**A/N: My brother and I were writing this story together until the beginning of chapter 3. After this story, I'm going to begin writing stories using another name, smz12231994. **

**Now to the story!**

Chapter 5. The Ball

The carriage drove over cobblestones, jittering Katara's teeth, leave it to a mouse to drive a carriage. They traveled over a long distance, and finally they arrived at the palace.

Aang helped Katara out of the silver vehicle, and she walked along the walkway, and into the palace. The huge, ivory doors were wide open to allow people in for the ball, and women of all shapes and sizes poured in.

Katara was pushed inside with the flow of traffic, and into the gigantic ballroom. Katara spun around the ballroom; she had never seen a room of such size! The ceiling hung miles above her, and at least a million people could have fit in it, with plenty of area to spare.

A finger tapped her on the shoulder, and Katara looked up. A young man stood above her. He was bald, except for a tiny strip of hair which he wore in a pony tail. He was quite handsome, if not for the scar covering his left eye, and stretching over his ear. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, flirting.

Katara nodded, she didn't think someone would've asked _her _to dance.

The man outstretched his arm, and Katara took it, spinning around and waltzing. They danced throughout the night, unstopping. They danced longer than anyone else, even Sokka and the girl clad in green armor. They danced, and danced, and danced. They danced right out the door, and under the full moon, filling the night sky with a magical romance. They danced until the giant clock gonged twelve.

"We've been dancing for forever," the man said, "but as long as I'm with you, I'll never get tired."

Katara looked down at her arm; her dress was beginning to disappear, showing herself in a dirty brown parka, and her fingers began to bleed. The magic was wearing off! "I need to go," she said, and her legs took her away, making her run faster and faster.

She ran to where the carriage had been, but now there was just a pumpkin, two birds, and two mice. "Come on," she told them, and ran even faster.

Katara ran and ran, until she got to the house, and slammed the door behind her, breathing heavily. She put a hand over her chest, trying to slow her aching heart, but something wasn't right.

Her necklace was missing.

**A/N: I didn't write The Undead Ship. **


	6. The Necklace

**A/N: Sorry it took long to get this chapter up. Spring break is over, and I got a lot of homework. **

Chapter 6. The Necklace

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee got homeand left Katara to do extra chores, and did their own little thing. They were all saying the same thing though, neither of them won Prince Zuko's heart, and his attention was all on this one girl who stupidly left the party early.

"That ball was **not **boring," Mai said in monotone, practicing her art of shooting knifes from the cuffs of her sleeves, and using Katara as her target.

"If I was that mysterious girl whom I don't know, I definitely would not have left the party early," Ty Lee said, taking off her mascara.

Katara sighed, narrowly avoiding a knife that flew past her shoulder. How romantic it would have been, she thought, if the man she had danced with had been Prince Zuko?

"I can't believe I didn't win the Prince's heart," Azula said in disbelief, zapping Katara's hair on fire with lightening, "I the only one royal there. Why didn't he fall for me?"

Katara almost gagged. Didn't Azula realize she was the sister of Prince Zuko?!? That would be like her marrying Sokka!

Someone knocked on the other side of the door. Mai groaned, and got up to answer it. She pulled open the door, and standing on the other side was Sokka and Prince Zuko.

Ty Lee saw the Prince, and she jabbed Katara on her shoulders, disabling her, and dragged her to the attic. She pushed Katara inside the attic closet, and locked the door, putting the key on the outside.

Ty Lee ran down the stairs, and joined Azula and Mai.

Sokka gave a blue necklace to all three girls to try on. The necklace couldn't fit around either of the girls' fat necks.

"Are these the only women in the house?" Sokka asked.

Katara had been disabled so many times, she could regain the ability to move to under a few seconds, and thus she did. "Aang, Toph," she gasped, speaking as fast as possible, "Crawl under the door and retrieve the key!"

Aang and Toph crawled underneath the door. They grabbed the key, and dragged it towards Katara, which took both of their strength combined.

Katara took the key and slipped it into the lock. "Come on, come on," she muttered, jiggling the key inside of its container. The door popped open, and she ran down the stairs, "Wait!" she cried.

"Here's the necklace. Try it on," said Sokka, handing the piece of jewelry to Katara, and trying not to brush up against her bloody, pussy hand.

Katara pulled it over her head, and it fit perfectly.

Prince Zuko jumped up suddenly, and scooped Katara into his arms, leaping out of the house. He ran into a carriage outside, with Katara in his hands, and a disgusted Sokka in tow.

Azula turned to her partners in evil, "That was weird."

THE END!


End file.
